warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bramblefire3118
Dear , welcome to Brams' talk page! Leave a message here, and when it is possible, Brams will reply as soon as possible. ---- Home ~ About Me ~ Fanfics ~ Faves ~ Opinions ~ Sigs ~ Ideas ~ Talk ---- Archives Archive I - Feb. 10 2014 to Feb. 9 2015 Archive II - Feb. 10 2015 to June 25 2015 Archive III - June 25 2015 to Aug. 29 2015 Archive IV - Aug. 30 2015 to Nov. 8 2015 Archive V - Nov. 8 2015 to Feb. 7 2016 cookies are yum :D - place message below here plz heh first to sign c: happy anniversary <3 i can see the stars again, my lady sea beat me D:< i will post that drawing on fcrp or send it to you in an email soon i promise 00:28, February 12, 2016 (UTC) hello by adele is so overrated but i love your sig btw <3 i can see the stars again, my lady i guess :/ i can see the stars again, my lady GET ON CHAT BRAMBLECAT CUZ STORM AND I NEED YOU THERE i can see the stars again, my lady Because we want you pleaseeee "seacat, if you can, get the fire of a bramble so we can send fire to the rain" exact quote GET ON RIGHT NOW i can see the stars again, my lady it k can you happen to get mist on as well? persuasion is needed in her case too ;) i can see the stars again, my lady i actually didn't see her when i sent you the message, so i can see the stars again, my lady yep i can see the stars again, my lady since I'm getting writer's block on my other more active stories, I decided to try to write Scarred Trust again and finish it up :) we are SURVIVORS of the wild I'm about to publish ch 5 hopefully :) we are SURVIVORS of the wild my pleasure :) and don't worry about the commenting! <3 we are SURVIVORS of the wild happy valentine's day bramblecat <3 i can see the stars again, my lady aw that's sweet of you <3 we are SURVIVORS of the wild yw <33 i can see the stars again, my lady lol thank you! we are SURVIVORS of the wild THANKS BRAMS! I LIKE YOUR SIGGIE :3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''dark blue, dark blue]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| '' have you ever been alone in a crowded room?]] 12:06, February 17, 2016 (UTC) noo stop stealing my nickname for mist D:< mystic myst is mine ;) i still love you, okay? okay. i can see the stars again, my lady yo i'm really not looking forward to tomorrow, i'm taking two tests plus one in the morning on saturday. can the weekend come already lol 10:41, February 18, 2016 (UTC) stahp it's not funnyyy i can see the stars again, my lady i've studied and stuff plus i have florida to look forward to so I think I'm okay (did you see my new fcrp sig) 10:38, February 19, 2016 (UTC) this is your late birthday present because your last years one got deleted it's part of a set (here) just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:28, February 21, 2016 (UTC) most are tp edits :p just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 03:54, February 22, 2016 (UTC) eh but most are tp messages; i'm trying to get more stories in :) just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC) But I have 6 pages full of stories C: I'm almost done with Lingura's first set <33 just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:35, February 23, 2016 (UTC) <3 lol my teachers are butts too we have to read star wars in shakespeare format, and convert it And Darth Vader keeps talking to himself. Seabreeze123 (talk) 13:31, February 24, 2016 (UTC) lol yeah just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 19:09, February 24, 2016 (UTC) yoooo 21:20, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm okay, school and life are hectic, been dealing with friend troubles at school and Hamlet's at home (he is a handful). I'm also slightly paranoid because I may have a higher risk of mental illness and some other serious things. you? 11:00, February 25, 2016 (UTC) can you try to get your chapter of savvy done? I'm sry :c I'm getting the first chapter of Sense done, cuz Vee isn't gonna do it because of his inactivity :c (Thank you for putting Fire Rainbow onto your favorites list <3333) just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:24, February 25, 2016 (UTC) aw D: you contact me for a reason or just to converse a bit? 21:42, February 25, 2016 (UTC) yeah we don't get to talk much now 'cause we're both in school + timezones are cruddy ty but stormver = alien heh oh and thanks for frozenstream in that top hat it was part of one of my chat skits 09:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC) oh lol sorry :c worry about your math and english first, in that case, no rush Present tense is more of my thing, sorry :/ Actually no. It makes a lot more sense to have only 4 Clans instead of 5 tbh just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:25, February 26, 2016 (UTC) yeah, it does uh, the order is the order of the peoples on the pic just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:25, February 26, 2016 (UTC) yeah vee was first then; but jut to make it easier, it'll be the wya it's on the pic just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC)